traceymcconnelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracey Mc Connel Wiki
Tracey Jones Storylines Tracey Jones (nee McConnel) first appeared on Sunset valley in February 2011. She had many storylines ever since, one of the first ones were when she had a relationship with Jim Green in February and fell pregnant to his baby Adam much to her and his dismay, therefore resulting in giving Adam back to her sister-in-law Cilla's house. Tracey had 2 brothers which were both happily married. Another storyline revolved he getting married to co-worker Ian in a attempt also insult boss Jim (Ex-lover). Also falling pregnant with Ian's baby called Bethany.In early April she was annoyed by bitchy Amanda when she tried to seduce Ian, failing her marriage to Ian in April, resulting in her finding Amanda's Ex-Fiance to flirt with and start a relationship. Much to Tracey's disappointment, the relationship ended and she started another relationship with Claudia's Ex-lover Lee (Claudia bieng Amanda's elder,maturer sister). The relationship didn't end well when she proposed, only to find out Amanda had been trying to also flirt with Lee to annoy her sister, ending Tracey's relationship with Lee in disgust. One of the best relationships was with Ken, who Tracey found since they were long-lost lovers.Immediately they got engaged and she gave birth to twins, which made them Tracey's third and fourth child named Emma and Sophiane. On their wedding day in Early April, the wedding went to plan, but at the Leightons household, housing Claudia and her step-mum and dad, the kitchen went up in flames which nearly kills Claudia. In July,she was devastated to find out that Kenneth had died the day after celebrating Bethany's birthday in their fancy house pool, he had drowned.Ian was lost without Tracey and attempted to flirt with Cathlene Green who is married to Jim.Cath responded and they kiss, only to re-acknowledge she is still married. Ian soon found love with Piper Edington and they started a great bond.It was the start of one of the frightening and most interesting storylines including Tracey in Sunset Valley, where she met Larrie Mc Cullough, a man who beaten up his Ex-Wife Samantha as a part of a domestic violence storyline which was proven to be lethal in Autumn-Winter time. Anyway it went like this...Tracey had fallen for Larrie and spent about a month in love after she need his consolidation, and he need her after accusations Samantha made. Ian had married Piper in April 29th 2011, and in July he was cheating with his new lover Becca Price who was Piper's best friend and believe it or not, Tracey. In May, Amanda brought her baby (Garland) in front of Ian's house, which surprised Piper since it really was Ian's child with her.Piper started a bad relationship with Amanda and constantly fought eachother.Ian soon found out that Amanda had died at her step-brother John's household by electricution. On the other hand Tracey was cheating on Larrie after finding a hotspot for Ian again and began a very risky, yet dangerous affair knowing Larrie.It wasn't til Late August. Since Ian had been broken up with Piper for quite some time, Tracey and Piper put the past behind and be-friended eachother and at this stage in August,Piper had broken up with Ian due to his affair with Becca and moved on, but Becca didn't. Becca, who was married to Husband Karl, wasn't even aware of Ian's double affair.Tracey was in a difficult position since Larrie had proposed marriage but rejected it. She soon finally agreed to marrying Larrie when she realised Ian was busy with other women.Soon at Tracey's hendo, she made a mistake by kissing Ian there and when the couple got home, she confessed to Larrie of having a long term affair with Ex-husband Ian, much to his anger and he angrily had a large argument regarding the situation and shoved her to the ground, followed by violently attacking Tracey til she couldn't comprehend. Larrie went up and left Tracey to sleep on the couch of her own house, Ken bought. The following day, Larrie constantly attacked her and she rushed to the phone to call her lover Ian, who came to the scene, also attacked by Larrie.Larrie had told Ian to back off, convinced he still had a chance with her, but not long after they consoled in front of Larrie. Ian had now started a relationship with Becca who at the time was now divorced to Karl, after his affair with Piper ended, but remember there is still Tracey. Tracey stayed concealed and felt trapped at her house. Larrie knew there is no chance and that evening set the lounge alight, setting the downstairs ablaze. Tracey and Larrie realized they were both trapped.The couple survived and Larrie legged it to his Neice Elsie's house, leaving Tracey in dispere. The storyline was only coming to its climax and surely Tracey deserved some happiness.Tracey went to the police and found out that there was nothing Tracey could prove Larrie attacked and burnt down the house. Tracey consoled with good mate Lydia (Becca's Sister) who in September bought the house.Tracey moved in with Ian, but Becca didnt realized that she Moved in until she only suspected there was something going on and the next day, Becca proposed to Ian, an offer Ian had no choice but to take. He also realized that Piper and Becca's Ex-husband Karl were dating, in fact they were doing this to annoy the cheating Ian and Becca who were newly engaged. After being broken up from Karl, Piper revealed that she actually fell for him,but Karl revealed that he was also going out with Claudia.Tracey soon realised there was another woman in Ian's life and soon found out that she had proposed to him.Tracey was constantly convincing Ian to go ahead with the wedding since she knew how Becca may react to the ending of their relationship. Convinced by Tracey, Ian went over there to confide with her and get comfy with Becca.That late afternoon, Tracey saw a figure she could never get out of her head, Larrie was there! Afraid that Larrie may continue his rage, Tracey made it seem that Ian and Tracey were in a stable relationship, but she couldn't fool Larrie and he took her down again and tried to attack her, just as soon as Ian came to the rescue and fought Larrie away.As things got serious, Tracey had always been confiding with Ian and it made him clear of who he should be with. As ther love increased, Tracey and Ian slept with eachother and few days into late October,Ian made it clear that Tracey was the one for him, when visiting a fiery Becca. Becca was left highy betrayed and mentioned Piper into his love life to reflect on how he was always cheating, when her revealed more about his affair with Ex-Wife Tracey Jones. Ian left Becca gracefully followed by Tracey who got in a fight with Becca. Becca couldn't take it all in and tried to get him back again by mentioning their child Amy,next by trying to floor Tracey who was partly sad for Becca.Becca constantly kept annoying the couple since she wasn't used to the fact that she had no-one to hang on to and a child with no dad for support. Becca's sister Lydia had always hated Becca, so there was no way of going to console with her. Ian found out Tracey could be pregnant with her fifth child,but realized that she was not fertile to conceive another baby for bit of time. Her neglection of normal life left her with no job, as a nurse (previously a Cook). She also insisted to her sister-in-law Cilla to take Adam back, but since there relationship wasn't great, Cilla gave Adam to his dad Jim,much to Tracey's annoyance. In late November, Ian proposed to Tracey, she took the offer she couldn't refuse.Becca, being a nosey cow, got a sexy outfit and tried to seduce him.Ian didn't fall for the seduction,since they only got round to kiss. Tracey didn't know about the seduction, so things were stable. Ian's eldest son had move out with his mate anyway, so there was enough space for Emma and Sophiane to move in. Tracey was angry with Becca and they got into many fights now and then. Becca soon found love in Steven Maxwell who was new and single, so ended up sleeping with him and came up at his house to continue the relationship.Ian met Becca after a while and it reminded her of their relationship which Becca thought it may continue as she is willing to wait. Tracey met Terry Canning to help him forget about the death of Lee, Chleo and his wife Deena; Deena was attacked by Larrie which leaded to her death. Terry begins dating Piper Jones for company and things start going well for him.The next day coming towards christmas, Becca invited Steve join her and she decided to end their fling much to his dismay, so left he house with a strop. Piper confides with Karl again when he was invited over, they both ended up kissing , but Piper decided it wouldn't be worth having an affair. Tracey also witnessed a fire at the Brown's household that December which killed Lee Canning,William Brown and Fawn Brown before meeting Terry. Tracey and Ian finally re-married eachother in Late December and their great second wedding was interupted by Becca, who had a fight with Tracey and an argument. Becca's best friend Charlene Connor confided with Becca about her relationship with Steve and so Charlene tried to resolve things by telling Steve how Becca feels; though having constantly speaking and consoling with Steven, Charlene made a move on him and tried to start a relationship, so Steve reminded Charlene that She would be jeopardising her friendship with Becca.Charlene met Steve days later and they got feelings for eachother.Then, after inviting Steve over, Charlene dragged him into bed.Whilst Becca having acknowledged about their relationship, went on a rampage after drinking heavily and yelling at Tracey, Ian and Ricky (Lydia's boyfriend) for reasons relevant to family since she had no-one to talk to, let alone someone to love.Tracey and Ian leave for a month and hasn't appeared much during January. Terry feels like he hasn't got much attraction from Piper and yells at her.Soon ,Piper feels like their relationship was based on pity, so breaks the bond between them. Piper goes to Claudia and Karl's house to try to console with Karl, though Claudia is proven to be forceful and doesn't let her in for too long. Following Lydia's broken relationship with Ricky, Becca lets Lydia stay with her and after goes to hang around with love-birds Charlene and Steve. Charlene soon moves in with Steve with son Ryan and becomes very much un-welcomed by Steve's mum Elizabeth (Liz), and the pair continue to have small arguments. When Becca was left with Steve at his house, Charlene begins to get concerned whether Steve and Becca still had feelings for eachother. Steve's mother Liz finds out that Gregory was cheating with another colleague and kicks him out, then witnesses Greg flirt with Charlene, but maintains their marriage Soon, Liz is concerned when former house resident Bill shows up, wanting to stay with them for a while after he found out his newly wedded wife Samantha had cheated on him and wanted time out. In February, Charlene appears to be very busy and wants time out of the house putting up with Liz, Steve decides to visit Becca and they confide with eachother but is distracted when Tracey makes a un welcomed enterance. That night, Steve is welcomed by Becca and the pair get dangerously close and end up flirting and kissing, which is seen by Liz. The next day, Charlene heads over to her brothers house giving Steve an advantage to make-out with Becca but she decides to take things slowly and realise they need to be with eachother. The next day Steve sneaks out in the morning to spend quality time with Becca and leaves Charlene still in bed. It doesn't take long before Liz realises Steve isn't home and must be at Becca's, so heads over to her house next door and asks Lydia for Becca. While Becca and Steve snog, Liz barges into the room confronting the pair. Liz shouts at the couple and rushes home to tell Charlene, but Charlene thinks it's a practical joke and they argue. When Steven finally comes home, Charlene intimidates Steve and he admits to being with Becca. The pair continue to rectify the situation which leads to a Kiss. Steve uses the love advantage to propose to Charlene while she's in the mood, but she rejects it and had a go at him, for turning the situation around. Charlene knew about the spark between him and Becca and just decides to dump Steve, much to Liz's delight. On the same day that evening, Steve visits Becca and confides with her about Charlene's rejection and they flirt and share a kiss. Steve proposes to go steady with Becca, but even she disagree's and tells him that he is desperate leaving Steve in a sorry state. The next morning, Steve goes back to Becca's and they confide and finally decide to see eachother, as Charlene and Ryan pack bags and leave. That late evening, Becca talks with Ian, but is shouted at by Tracey due to the past. Also, Steve realises Liz and Bill have kissed and slept with eachother causing tension in the house-hold. Days later, Steven confronts a his cheating mother Liz after she comes home after meeting husband Greg, followed by flirting with Bill. Steve and Becca grow much closer and he decides to let her move in with Amy. On the other hand, Bill gets closer with Samantha, but still had feelings for Andrew after sharing a kiss and then telling him to just stay as friends.When Bill's sister Rachel appears seeing them flirt, she gets a bit suspicous and leaves. Liz begins flirting more with Bill and they kiss again while Steve has words with Bill, also Becca begins to get on Liz's bad side. After a few days, Greg goes to flirt with wife Liz, but when Greg's love interest Eleha finds out, she shouts at him, ending their fling. Liz realises that Eleha and Greg were at it most of the time, but after finding out their lust had gone, it made her feel guilty about having an affair with Bill. A few days later, Becca confides with Ian again and have a conversation about their past and Becca begins to flirt, which is rejected by Ian. The moment Ian leaves, Steve shows up wanting to go out for a dance. Steve plans to propose to Becca which Liz knows and she tries to talk him out of it at the party, which doesn't go to her accord. Instead Steve proposes and Becca agrees to their marriage; the couple head to Ian's and Becca announces their engagement, though Ian begins to dislike Steve. On the other hand, Liz goes to see Greg and she is convinced their marriage is safe, until she goes home and is caught flirting with Bill by Fred again. Charlene is left reluctant over her brother Paul's death. In Early March, Lydia faces money problems since a new couple rent the house and she doesn't get along with Suzanna (one of the buyers), and seeks for getting money.On the other hand, Charlene has an appointment at the city hall, where she meets her long lost adoptive son Alex and tries to get along with him. Her son Ryan begins to deteste him and demands him out the Connor house-hold. Eventually, Charlene decides to enroll Alex into boarding school to remove tension between Ryan and him after talking to mum Helen. Piper re-visites the Jones household, more to see how Tracey had been coping and generally ignored Ex-husband Ian. Becca comes later and has a go at Tracey. Tracey soon finds out that Jeanette Leighton (Claudia's Step-Mum) had died suddenly and confides with Claudia's dad Jonny. Tracey then decides to see Larrie after a long time and she makes it clear she will go to the police over his murders and his murder attempt on her, though Larrie acts all innocent, leaving her confused. She also notices a gun left on his dining table.Tracey head home and considers calling the police, but is allured by Ian into bed. Ian had just come back from Becca's house after he got close with his daughter Amy. Tracey soon realises she's pregnant and announces it to Ian and Lydia. Becca interupts and She kicks her out the house.Tracey decides to go to the police station to report Larrie's abuse, then considers it again thereby coming home again. Tracey is distaught when Larrie shows up at her house. Concerned about Larrie, Tracey follows Larrie to his house but is shocked when her revealed all his attacks on other people, and He threatens her not to tell anyone with a gun in his hand. Larrie tells her to stay til Karyn comes back and when she does, they meet up the next day at the park and talk about Larrie's murder case. That evening, Tracey heads home to Ian, but realises the baby's coming and goes into labour. She gives birth to a boy called Danny. Her ex-lover Jim soon kicks Adam out of this house leaving him homeless. Tracey then confides with Piper about the past and Piper reminds Tracey what Larrie is capable of and to watch out. The morning after, Tracey consoles with Piper over Larrie as things were getting serious. That evening a huge explosion of Larrie's house suggested to of killed Larrie, though in fact Karyn shot him before it went ablaze. Karyn is brought home with Piper and Karyn is left guilty of what she did.On the other hand, Becca refuses letting Lydia stay with her. Ian later arrives at the Maxwell's and is welcomed by a rude Steve and an arguing Liz and Becca, embarrassing Becca. Tracey attends Larrie's funeral and confides with Karyn. Days later, Becca finds a wedding dress and comes home to see Steve and Ian arguing. That evening Liz and Becca also argue when Steve's brother Andy enters the house to see the pair argue. Andy stays over and next morning, realises Mother Liz is cheating with Bill, so goes to see Greg and they console, though Andy doesn't reveal Liz's affair. Lydia pleads Becca for money, making her consider letting her stay with them.Becca later decides to let Lydia stay to annoy Liz, however Lydia begins to fancy Andy and they flirt. Steven continues to warn Ian to stay away in early April while Bill tries hard to put things right with Samantha and Liz. Liz is left anoid after finding out Lydia has moved in and lashes out at the sisters. Andy continues to flirt with Lydia, while Steven has another argument with Ian, which is interrupted by Becca. Becca is anoid over Ian's visits and shows up at his house putting things straight, then lashes out at Tracey. On the other hand, Karyn continues to console with Suzanna, then finds herself being arrested outside her work which had something to do with Larrie's death. Bill and Samantha begin to get close again and he ends the fling between him and Liz, while Lydia and Andy console with eachother and end up on the couch snogging eachother. Both Liz and Becca enter the room finding the pair kiss. Becca is left anoid by Lydia's ways and threatens to kick her out the house, which she eventually does, then slapping Andy across the face. Liz also gets angry at Andy after her compares his relationship with Liz's affair, leading to Liz also slapping Andy. Ian comes to say goodnight to Amy and talks to Becca , while Tracey struggles looking after the kids and then confides with Karyn about her arrest. The next morning, Tracey confides with Jim (Adam's dad) over Adams kick out. Liz goes to Greg's work, to talk to him about things at home, only to persuade him to come home. At Becca's hendo, Lydia continues to allure Andy and Bill gets close to Samantha gain, much to Jane's dismay. As morning approaches, Steve gets anoid of Ian's ways and fights him, which unimpresses a reluctant Becca. Charlene continues to fall out with Ryan while Marya falls out with Trevor, though after a date, he proposes. On the 12th of April, Steve and Becca plan to marry and Liz tries acting nice to her. At the venue, Bill and Jane face eachother again while Steve meets Charlene and they talk.Liz finds it hard to make amends with Charlene, though happens to get closer with husband Greg.The next day after the marriage, Steve follows Becca (who is going to Ian's) and she confides with Ian. Steve thinks something is going on and attacks him to the ground and leggs it home. Becca, wanting to spend time with Steve, offers Ian a deal for him to pay to keep Amy at his house. Ian agrees and follows her home to get Amy, whilst Tracey had plans to let son Adam in her house after he was kicked out and he arrives when Amy comes home. Tracey is left confused and realises she's going to stay, much to her dissapointment. Tracey argues with Ian over the problem and yells at him. The next morning, Tracey is bothered by Danny Jones and thinks she cant keep him here with so many children which is when former sister-in-law Cilla organises to take Danny home with her, which Tracey agrees to. On the other hand, Andrew prepares to let Samantha know about Bill's affair with Liz. Once Andrew tells Samantha,Samantha doesn't believe it and thinks its a way for her to take him back. Soon Tracey visits Cilla to check up on Danny while she realises Andrew and Cilla have split up. Tracey is shocked while Becca, on the other hand, confides with Charlene over Steve. Samantha is left so angry she calls Andrew over so she can have a go at him leading to Samantha and Bill growing closer. Samantha has been left so anoid by Andrew's accusation, she calls the police on them and the next morning they arrive. The police see Cilla with Danny and immediately question her. Later on that day, Cilla goes out with Tracey and they talk, while at home, Andrew witnesses a social worker take Danny away from the premesis revealing they are putting him into care.Cilla and Andrew argue and she later tells Tracey who rushes to the scene, while Andrew rushes off to Samantha's since Cilla found her outside their house last night. Andrew puts the blame on her and tells her to stay away. On the other hand, Lydia flirts with Andy and annoys Ex-boyfriend Ricky by snogging Andy's face, much to Becca and Steve's dismay. Suzanna argues with Carla, then flirts with Sam in a bedroo, though her rejects leaving her devestated. She meets up with Karyn then turns on her saying that she will tell all of Karyn's dirty secrets to Sam unless Suzi pays up. Relations Husband:'' Ian Jones (Feb-April,Dec+), Kenneth Jones (April-July)(deceased)'' Daughter(s): ''Bethany, Emma and Sophiane Jones'' Son(s): Adam McConnel and Danny Jones (in care) Step-Daughter: Amy Price Stepson(s):'' Garland and Matt Jones'' Brother(s): ''Andrew and George McConnel'' Sister(s)-in-law:'' Priscilla(Ex) and Cylvia McConnel'' Neice(s):'' Ruth, Jennifer, Linda, Cherilyne and Patricia McConnel'' Nephew(s): ''Edward and Raul McConnel'' Romances: ''Jim Green (Feb), Larrie Mc Cullough (deceased) (July-August), Lee Canning (April)(deceased), Fred Leighton(April)'' ''Other characters: '>Piper Jones (previously Edington) (Ian's Ex-wife)' '>Karyn Atkins (previously Edington) (Piper's adoptive-sister) (Larrie's Ex-Lover)' '>Becca Maxwell (nee Price previously Cole) (Ian's Ex Fiance/Karl's Ex-Wife/Steve's Wife)' '>Claudia Cole (nee Leighton)(Karl's wife/Amanda's sister/Lee's first love/Fred's Ex-wife)' '>Amanda Leighton (Ian's Ex-love interest)(deceased)' '>Steve Maxwell (Becca's husband)(Charlene's Ex-boyfriend)' '>Liz Maxwell (nee Greenwood) (Steve's mother)' '>Gregory Maxwell (Steven's Dad) (Liz's Ex-husband)' '>Andy Maxwell (Steve's brother/Lydia's boyfriend)' '>Samantha Foster (previously Mc Cullough and Brown) (Larrie's Ex-Wife)' '>Lydia Price (Becca's sister)' '>Cathlene Green (Jim's Wife)' '>Charlene Connor (Becca's mate/Steve's Ex-girlfriend)' '>Karl Cole (Becca's Ex-husband/Claudia's Husband/ Piper's secret lover)' '>Terry Canning (Lee's brother-in-law/Deena's husband/Piper's Ex-boyfriend)' '>Jane Slater (previously Foster)(Bill's Ex-Wife) (Gloria's daughter/Trevor's Ex-girlfriend)' '>Bill Foster (Samantha's husband)' '>Monica McCullough (Larrie and Samantha's daughter/Elsie's cousin)' '>Trevor Connor (Charlene and Paul's brother/Jane's Ex-boyfriend)' '>Carla Connor (Paul's Ex-Wife)' '>Elsie Slater (nee McCullough) (Larrie's neice/Neil's Wife)' '>Rachel Leighton (Fred's Wife/Bill's sister)' '>Tony Gordon (Suzanna's Ex-Husband)' '>Marya Smith (Trevor's Girlfriend) (Neil's Ex-girlfriend)' Deseased Characters '>Neil Slater (Jane and Bill's son)/Elsie's Husband/Gloria's grandson)' '>Paul Connor (Carla's Ex-husband/Charlene and Trevor's brother)' '>Gloria Heilding (Previously Slater) (Jane's Mother) (Jeff's Fiance)' '>Fawn Brown (Samantha's Neice)' '>Will Brown (Samantha's Nephew)' '>Larrie McCullough (Tracey's Ex-fiance/Elsie's Uncle)' '>Amanda Leighton (Claudia's sister/Fred's Ex-fiance/Ian's Ex-girlfriend/Garland's mother) ''' >Lee Canning (Tracey's Ex-boyfriend) >Kenneth Jones (Tracey's Ex-husband/Emma & Sophiane's Dad) ''History 'Sunset Valley started in February 2011 and was made after Sims 2's "Mountain-ville" which was started in 2008 and ended in 2010. There was a brief show called "Pleasant view" which began in April 2011, then ended in July 2011. Many characters from Mountain-ville had their characters re-created for Sims 3's SunsetValley such as the Mc Connels which consisted of George, Cylivia, Ruth and Jenny. This McConnel family was limited to those four, but when SunsetValley started, They introduced George's brother and family and sister Tracey.' 'Spoilers of the Week' '''It's been revealed , someone in the valley is murdered over a month later after Larrie dies. Who's the cold blooded killer and who gets killed' Karyn faces emotional guilt after shooting Larrie before the house explodes and will confide with Suzanna... Big Mistake. ''' '''It's been revealed that Larrie's daughter Monica will move out of mum Samantha's house after conflict with her and live with cousin Elsie, causing trouble for Jane.How will Jane cope with Larrie's daughter. 'Upcoming Plots and Plans' Tracey will be pregnant this March and the child will be given to Cilla, which may a mistake Tracey makes as the social service have news for Cilla Its been revealed that Tracey will move out after yelling with husband Ian and finding out that her son goes into care due to Cilla Piper is slowly growing close to Ex-boyfriend Terry, they could have a future together Trevor's girlfriend Marya's Mum Ellie will re-join the main cast in a new storyline ascending this Summer, and Trevor will also propose to Marya Character Images Tracey.png|Tracey Sims.png|Becca,Steven,Charlene and Ian Charlene and Steven.png|Charlene and Steven in Love Piper Jones.png|Piper Jones Steven,Becca and Charlene.png|Charlene, Becca & Steve Charlene moves in with Steve.png|Charlene and Steven begin to live with eachother Charlene and Liz.png|Charlene and Liz Becca and Amy.png|Becca and Amy Claudia and Karl.png|Karl & Claudia Jane and Elsie.png|Elsie and Jane begin to get along Karyn and Piper.png|Sisters Karyn and Piper Steve and Charlene.png|Becca falls for Steve again Tracey and Ian.png|Tracey and Ian Jane and Paul.png|A cheating Paul with Jane Paul, Carla and Jane.png|Carla finds out about Paul's affair Steve Proposes.png|Steve proposes to Becca Greg and Liz.png|Greg, Liz and Eleha Jane and Carla.png|Carla and Jane argue Larrie and Tracey.png|Tracey meets Larrie again Lydia and Tracey.png|Tracey announces her pregnancy to Lydia Piper and Tracey.png|Tracey and Piper console Karyn consoles Piper.png|Karyn consoles with Piper Karyn has shot Larrie.png|Larrie Dies Lydia and Becca.png|Becca and Lydia fall out Karyn and Suzanna.png|Suzanna confides with Karyn Bill and Liz.png|Liz and Bill Lydia and Liz.png|Lydia and Liz Karyn and Tracey.png|Tracey and Karyn confide Marya and Trevor.png|Marya and Trevor Priscilla and Tracey.png|Cilla and Tracey Becca and Steve.png|Becca and Steve marry Trevor and Jane.png|Trevor and Jane Andrew and Samantha.png|Andrew and Samantha Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Trivia Category:Past Storylines